The Hardships of School
by Creation of Hell
Summary: Who claimed that school is easy was a liar. Every mechling and femmeling has to gain this knowledge at some point...
1. A new school year

**The Hardships of School**

* * *

Hello and welcome to my first story here on :)

At first a little warning. Unfortunately my first language isn't english but german. So I'm apologizing in advance for any mistakes!

Additional was this story 'The Hardships of School' originally written in german, so I translated it in english because I wanted to share my stories with other people who don't understand german. The ones who do understand german are welcome to read my german stories (a link is on my profile).

For all the other ones I hope you can enjoy my story and will hopefully understand what I'm trying to say with my english writing :'D

I would be happy about any feedback if I should continue. And I'm looking forward to any criticism so I maybe can get better in writing english^^

Pairs: Prowl/Jazz (in later chapters), Soundwave/Jazz (just implied), Ironhide/Ratchet (in later chapters), Optimus/Elita

Other pairs will maybe be added later ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

* * *

**Chapter 1: A new school year**

It was early in the morning on Cybertron when a annoying and loud noise interrupted the recharge of the youngest of the three siblings from Praxus.

While quietly mumbling to himself, Bluestreak's optics onlined and he realized that the noise was his internal alarm, that he quickly shut off and looked still sleepy to his side. He regarded the digital calendar that stood on his bedside table.

His still sluggy processor, that required some time to reboot properly, needed some seconds to give the displayed date on the calendar some important meaning.

As the gray mechling finally realized what the date meant he hurriedly sprang out of bed to run out of his room, down the stairs and at last to run to the kitchen, where he saw none other than his big brother Prowl.

"Prowl! Today is my first day at school! I'm so excited, but I think I still have some doubt. I mean what is when I make a fool out of myself or the other mechlings don't like me? What shall I do then? I hope that this will not happen, though. Up til now everyone who I met learned to like me, so I really don't want to mess this up. Finally I'm allowed to go to school and I'm happy about this but still... I mean..."

"Good morning, Blue'.", interrupted Prowl the nervous chatter of his little brother in a deadpanned voice, before he put the datapad in his hands on the table so he could give the smaller mechling in the doorway his full attention.

"Don't worry about this stuff beforehand. Just go and get ready for your first day at school. And could you please wake up Smokey before that?", hushed Prowl the younger mechling, while he gave him an encouraging smile, that not everyone but his family often got to see.

"Okay, you're right Prowl. I do that." Quietly laughing Bluestreak started to turn around so he could go upstairs as the datapad of Prowl gained his attention and let him stop all his movements.

"Are you learning? The new school year just started and you're already learning?! Seriously?!", asked the youngest Praxian in the house with pure disbelief.

"It's better to start learning as early as possible than later. But now go already! The time is running.", responded Prowl urgently, while he gestured for his little brother to get a move on.

It seemed like Bluestreak hesitated for a short moment, before he quickly nodded and raced up the stairs to stop in front of the doors to the room of his oldest brother.

Sometimes the gray mechling really couldn't understand the perceptions of Prowl. Even so the methods of the black and white mechling were successful, he wasn't the best in his classes for nothing, was learning not all there was in the world. If you asked Bluestreak then there were a lot greater and more important things than learning for school all the time.

After thinking about it some more time he got rid of these thoughts and remembered his original task.

After knocking on the door of the older mechling Bluestreak didn't wait for an answer to open the door and to step in the dark room with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Get up Smokey! It's time for school. Trust me, you don't want to be late for school unless you really want to make Prowl angry who will definitely make your life a living hell because of it. He doesn't like it that you always overslept in the past and still do.", blabbered the gray mechling like a waterfall, while his doorwings fluttered happily on his back.

"I don't want to. Go away!", grumbled the blue mechling before he turned, still lying in bed, his back to his youngest brother in order to get away from his loud voice and to hopefully get some more rest.

In contrast to Prowl who was a early bird, Smokescreen was not a morning person in the least. Only Bluestreak who stood up on the times that were required of him couldn't be assigned to either of these two fractions.

"Come on Smokey!", sounded the now whiney voice of Bluestreak who just wouldn't give up. In a last try to get his brother out of bed the gray mechling started to stroke very delicately the blue doorwings that twitched by the touch.

Bluestreak showed no mercy as he didn't stop to stroke the now twitching appendages of his brother whereupon it lasted not long until Smokescreen broke out in uncontrolled laughter and tried without success to get away from Bluestreaks hands.

"Alright, alright! Stop it! I'm getting up!", shouted the oldest in the room helplessly between his laughter. To his relief his younger brother stopped his attack and he could breath again.

Smokescreen could still feel the prickling sensation in the many sensors of his doorwings as he slowly sat up and gave the younger mech a false angry look. But he couldn't hold up this facade for long as the bemused optics of Bluestreak met with his own and he himself had to grin in amusement.

"You're mean.", informed Smokescreen his brother with a big grin on his face, before he stood up and went to the exit of his room.

"For that I'm allowed to go first in the washroom.", declared the taller mechling loudly, as he sped up. His little brother instantly followed him with a loud protesting cry.

Not long after the two siblings raced down the corridor to the washroom while they shouted, laughed and shoved each other in order to get first to the washroom.

In the end it was Bluestreak who won the little race and got the honor to go in the washroom and to get ready for school before his big brother who took his defeat with a crooked smile on his lips while he waited in front of the closed door for Bluestreak to get out again so he could get ready for himself.

Prowl who still sat in the kitchen could hear the tumult of his brothers upstairs. He just shook his head helplessly about such behavior before he looked to the glowing display of the datapad in his hands again.

His brothers were really lucky that their creator was already at work and their carrier was on a business trip. Would they have been here at home, the gray and blue mechling would have gotten instantly lectured about their behavior. Such behavior was inappropriate for bots of their high standard after all.

Yet Prowl couldn't hide his bemused smirk because of the childish behavior of his brothers, as finally some silence settled in the house and the black and white mechling was able to swallow some of his Energon in peace.

After some time Bluestreak and Smokescreen came in the kitchen with a polished paint and happy grins on their faces.

"Morning little brother or should I rather say our little beloved nerd?", taunted the blue mechling with a mischievous grin as he patted Prowls head in a lovable gesture.

In order to get his energon from the big energon dispenser that stood in a corner of the kitchen, Smokescreen ignored the frowning face of his little brother who didn't like to be called a nerd.

The rest of the time the three brothers talked about lightly stuff and consumed their morning energon til the time came for school.

Unhurriedly the three left their house that looked more like a mansion than anything else. Outside waited their personal chauffeur together with a luxurious looking vehicle.

Even so the little mechlings would have liked to transform themselves and drive to school they unfortunately couldn't do that. Mechlings were too young to have their own altmodes because their bodies were still too weak to bear the pressure of a transformation. So the little ones had to take some sort of public means of transport. Just mechlings and femmelings like the Praxian siblings who came from the upper class of society possessed often a personal chauffeur who drove the little ones to everywhere they wanted.

Prowl nodded as a greeting when he saw the tall and lean mech who was their chaffeur before he got in the vehicle and sat down opposite his brothers.

While Bluestreak played in a nervous fashion with his own fingers and looked every now and then out of the window, Smokescreen talked quietly over the commlink with someone and Prowl was stuck in his own deep thoughts. The time flew by and sooner then they expected there were at their destination, so the vehicle stopped in front of the schoolyard.

Not till the chaffeur exited the vehicle and opened for the three mechlings the door exited they themselves the vehicle and indicated for the tall and lean mech that he was no longer needed.

Bluestreak was astonished as he saw the impressive really big school building together with the equally huge schoolyard so that his doorwings started to flutter out of excitement.

Prowl meanwhile studied the crowd of mechlings and femmlings on the schoolyard who came all from different social levels.

A sudden alarming cry attracted the attention of the three brothers including many others who looked in the direction where the screaming came from. They were greeted with a swanky looking vehicle that slithered to a stop at the sidewalk and seemed to have nearly overrun a small silver mechling.

Prowl already knew whose vehicle that was, so one of his eyebrows arched up and he looked at the unusual small silver mechling who sat on the ground and still seemed to be in shock. The scratches in the silver paint and the blue visor that had certainly seen a better day at some point revealed for every stranger that the little mechling came from the lower class of society.

In silence Prowl observed how a gray, a purple and a blue seeker exited the swanky looking vehicle. To his displeasure he recognized all of the three little seekers instantly. Thundercracker, Starscream and Skywarp who all came also from the upper class of society, even so the black and white mechling would have liked to deny that.

"Can you not pay attention you dwarf?! The likes of you shouldn't even be allowed to walk around this grounds!", screeched the too high voice of Starscream who stood over the little silver mechling who still sat at the ground while he scowled at him.

Prowl nearly pitied the kid. But what happened next was a big surprise for the black and white mechling.

Even so Prowl couldn't hear what the little mechling with the visor said to the seeker it couldn't have been something nice as Starscream screamed out of rage. The silver mechling hurriedly sprang to his feet with such grace that no one would have expected from him before he run away with a big grin plastered on his face and disappeared in the crowd of pupils on the schoolyard. It wasn't too hard to hide in a crowd of bigger mechlings and femmelings when you yourself were rather small in size.

"The kid has guts. Not every one is brave enough to stand up against the seeker siblings, especially Starscream out of the three. I wonder who the little guy was? I can't remember seeing him anywhere before.", sounded the approving voice of Smokescreen who stood behind Prowl and had also witnessed the spectacle like many others on the schoolyard.

"Huge bravery or just plain stupidity.", added Prowl to the words of his older brother with a light nod before he turned around and looked fleetingly to their younger brother who still tried without success to locate the little silver mechling in the crowd of pupils.

"You mean because of the Decepticons?", asked the blue mechling with a now more serious face.

"Exactly. This group of tyrants and bullies is not to be underestimated. Starscream is one of the Decepticons. It wouldn't be a surprise if he wanted revenge and will now be after the kid.", voiced Prowl his concerns whereupon Smokescreen just could nod at sad agreement.

For some seconds reigned silence between the two brothers until Bluestreak who seemed to have missed the whole conversation of the two older siblings interrupted the quiet.

"Can we go now? I'm not familiar with the surroundings yet and I don't really want to get late on my first day at school. So could you two please escort me to the assembly room? Pretty please! I'm scared that I get lost and then..."

"Of course we accompany you to the assembly room Blue'.", interrupted Prowl the nervous chatter of his younger brother for the second time this day.

Gently he gripped Bluestreaks one hand while Smokescreen hold the other hand and together they led the youngest to the right destination.

It didn't take long for the three siblings to arrive at the huge doors to the assembly room, where it was time to say goodbye for the moment. But before they could have done that Starscreams voice which was for Prowls liking too shrill sounded behind them, so they stopped all movements out of surprise.

"What do we have here? The little Bluestreak is finally starting school. Exactly like our Skywarp here. What a funny coincidence! It seems like in every same class is a sibling of yours and ours."

In order to not let his displeasure be shown Prowl put a neutral mask on before he turned around to the gray seeker and regarded him and the other two seekers with a dry look.

"So it seems to be.", replied the black and white mechling in a deadpanned voice who didn't like the circumstances in the least. It wasn't and never was to his liking that Starscream was his classmate and that Thundercracker was Smokescreens classmate. And now Skywarp would be the new classmate of Bluestreak.

It was a funny coincidence indeed that the Praxian and Seeker siblings were nearly the same age and that their families held a long, linked together back-story, so that Prowl and other members of the family from both sides were forced to grin and bear it.

"Then the two offsprings should attend the ceremony.", suggested Smokescreen in a false polite tone while he pointed at the huge doors to the assembly room behind him.

"Good idea.", agreed Thundercracker and Starscream nearly at the same time before they grabbed Skywarps shoulders and shoved the little one through the open doors into the assembly room.

Prowl and Smokescreen followed suit who shoved they younger brother also gently through the open doors.

"Have fun Blue'. You can do that, no worries!", tried Smokescreen to set his little brother at rest for the last time while he gave him a reassuring smile and a thumps up. Prowl also gave his younger brother one of his rare smiles before he lightly nodded as a silent goodbye.

"Thanks Smokey and Prowl.", thanked Bluestreak his two brothers with a warm smile on his lips. Hesitant he turned around and disappeared alongside Skywarp in the crowd.

"We should go now. See you later in class!", proclaimed Starscream with a grin that couldn't have been more false whereupon he and Thundercracker left without any other word.

"We should go too.", said the blue mechling to Prowl who just nodded and started walking without a word.

"A new school year and new luck and joy!" With a crooked grin on his face Smokescreen quickly caught up to his younger brother who still just nodded abstractedly to the words of his older brother.


	2. A new student

_Hello everyone :D_

_I know, it took me a while to update. But, well~ School started again and so I don't have that much time on my hands anymore to write. I'm sorry .  
But I promise that I will not abondon this story. The updates will just take some time. (Besides that I have to write the chapters at first in german and then I can translate them in english. That's not so easy like it sounds and takes time X'D)  
_

_But anyway :') I want so say thank you for the reviews, favs and follows! I'm happy to see/read that you like my story x'3_

_And a little note: Even though this is a Movie AU some of the mechs still look like in G1. (For example: Soundwave has a blue paintjob and a red visor instead of - like in the movie - a silver paintjob and weird tentacles. I like the Soundwave of G1 much better than the one of the movie X'D.) _

_But enough of my babbling. Enjoy the chapter ;'D_

_Disclaimer: Transformers isn't mine  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2: A new student**

The little silver mechling was up and about early because he couldn't sleep all that well out of excitement.

Jazz could feel very clearly how his spark pulsated in his chest in a fierce rhythm and brought him one shiver after the other through his systems. The silver mechling could not by any stretch of the imagination remember when he was so nervous and excited like right now.

Not so long ago Jazz and his family who just consisted of himself and an unemployed, irresponsible and often over charged creator moved to the big city Iacon because his creator had hoped to get here a job. But Jazz knew his creator too well and already knew that this wasn't going to happen so that he not even attempted to get his hopes up.

Quietly sighing Jazz looked around the shabby little washroom before he turned towards the dirty mirror that surface had some scratches and showed his nervous grinning reflection.

Once more the silver mechling grabbed the cloth and tried hopelessly to clean his silver plating and blue visor. But no matter how strong he rubbed against his plating or how often he tried the outcome remained the same. The scratches stayed in his painting which didn't shine like the paintings of the rich mechs and femmes.

With a frustrated sound Jazz threw the cloth on the ground, looked away from his reflection and hurriedly left the washroom.

Even though the little silver mechling thought that looks, wealth and fame were not all that was important in life, he couldn't help himself to want to look good for his first day at his new school. He honestly believed that the personal qualities were much more important than anything else but especially on his first day he didn't want to mess up. He wanted to make a good impression so he wouldn't be instantly cast out as the misfit from the lower class of society.

Swiftly he walked along the short corridor at which he arrived after some few steps at the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. Opposite the kitchen was the shabby small livingroom. In there his creator slept on the couch every night while he let his son have the only bed in the house.

Like Jazz suspected he could spot his creator lying on the couch still being in a blessed recharge and having many empty cubes lying around him on the ground which still smelled after high grade.

It was the same every god damn time! After looking at his pitiful creator a little longer the silver mechling turned away from the sight and went into the kitchen.

Quickly Jazz grabbed a chair that he shoved with a loud groan to the counter so he could climb on the chair and reach the top of the counter.

Sometimes he really hated it to be so small even though he learned over the years how to handle it. He knew how he could manage all the different situations in life with some little tricks up his sleeve. He coped very well by himself.

But as he stood on the chair he still had to stretch a little bit so he could reach the small and tattered looking energon dispenser that stood on the counter.

With a few subtle movements Jazz hold a small energon cube in his hands as he spotted a blinking red light from a lamp of the energon dispenser. Displeased Jazz stared at the red blinking light that told him that the stock of energon was nearly empty. If his creator wouldn't do something about this Jazz would have to go shopping by himself, again. Even though the little mechling doubted that they had enough money left for that.

Sighing Jazz got rid of these thoughts for the moment and turned to his morning energon. With a graceful jump from the chair the silver mechling landed nearly soundless on the ground before he pranced across the kitchen and seated himself in a chair that was originally for a sparkling.

Jazz drank from his energon with a content smile on his face while he savored every last drop of it. He had to be glad about the things he had which he savored so long as he could.

Not til Jazz drank every last drop of his morning energon stood he up and went in the direction of the exit. Because they lacked in money for public transport the little silver mechling had to walk to school so that he left rather early than later.

With a swift touch of the display beside the door, the door opened with a loud creak whereupon Jazz slipped through the doors before they even opened all the way. Hurriedly he ran along the street while he could still hear the closing sound of the doors in the distance.

Even though the way took longer by foot than by car Jazz arrived at his destination on time where he jerked to a stop.

He heard stories before and had read many things about his new school but the sight that greeted him topped all his expectations. The main building of the school alone was huge and beautiful to look at and the schoolyard seemed not to have an end to it.

Jazz was rooted to the spot as he marveled at the school building so that he noticed the approaching danger too late. Not til the sound of squeaking wheels reached his audios, spun Jazz around and could do nothing than to scream out of alarm and to give a jerk backwards whereupon he lost his balance and tumbled to the ground.

With wide optics which were hidden behind his visor he could just stare in shock at the shiny surface of the for his liking too swanky looking vehicle that had just stopped a few centimeters in front of his face.

Jazz needed some seconds to overcome the shock while he slowly crawled with shaky limbs away from the vehicle.

But he came not far as one of the doors of the vehicle opened and a gray, purple and blue seeker exited the vehicle. The gray one instantly stepped up to Jazz with an annoyed look on his face and stopped directly in front of him.

The little silver mechling even considered to apologize for his inattention but the gray seeker cut him short.

"Can you not pay attention you dwarf?! The likes of you shouldn't even be allowed to walk around these grounds!" The words of the seeker and the condemnatory gaze that was directed at the smaller mechling let Jazz forget all his intentions to apologize and made him angry. Who did this mechling think he was?!

„I forgot that the bastards from the upper class of society have a too big ego for their own good and that we are not worthy enough to be in the presence of your kind. Too bad that your laughable vehicle didn't get any scratches, I would have granted you that. Just remember that you will not always stand on top. When it isn't me than it will be someone else who will take you down from your ego trip that oozes with haughtiness some day.", taunted Jazz sharply while he put a malicious grin on.

The enraged scream from Starscream that followed Jazz's words brought the little silver mechling to jump to his feet, to turn away from the gray seeker and to haul his ass out of there. While Jazz disappeared from Starscream's sight between all the pupils on the school yard he couldn't help himself but to grin like a maniac. His prior fake grin just got bigger and transformed in a gleeful one.

It was too bad that he had to leave it at that. But words were all there were that he could use as his weapon. Unfortunately he lacked the necessary strength and high to walk the talk and so he had to rely on words only.

Neatly the silver mechling skipped through the legs of the bigger bots until he arrived at the main building of the school and quickly slipped through the large doors. Inside he stopped at a loss where to go on the long and wide corridor.

From what he knew he had to report to the principal of the school. The only problem was that he didn't know where the office of the principal was located.

For a little while longer Jazz was rooted to the spot before he started walking in hopes to find the office by any luck. While he searched various corridors he watched out for any maps, plans or information signs on the walls.

But there was no such luck. His search which already lasted several minutes stayed fruitless. Why had the school to be that damn big?!

Grumpily he once more looked around him before he decided to his own dislike to ask for the way. He often refused to accept any help from outsiders and preferred to do things on his own. But he had to admit that he hadn't really a choice in this matter.

Sighing he looked around him again where he spotted a silver and a golden mechling at a row of lockers. Slowly he stepped up to the two who seemed to be in an animated conversation.

The many scratches in the paint and the gradually fading color of the paint told Jazz that the other two mechlings had to come from the lower class of society just like him. Even though he couldn't avoid noticing that the paint of the silver mechling possessed many more scratches than the paint of the golden one.

"Excuse me?! It seems like I got a little bit lost. Could you two maybe help me out?", asked Jazz in a polite voice and with a friendly smile on his face as he stopped in front of the other two mechlings who were both about two heads taller as the little silver mechling.

Surprised about the interruption of their conversation the twins turned around nearly at the same time whereupon a bemused grin appeared on the bigger silver mechlings face that also showed some cheeky features.

"Sure. With what can we help you out, munchkin?", teased the bigger silver mechling while he casually leaned against the lockers behind him.

"I'm searching the office of the principal.", informed Jazz the other two shortly as his friendly smile quickly vanished and made place for a grim look on his face. While he choked down his anger about being called a munchkin he clenched his claws to small fists.

Just as the other silver mechling was about to give another provocative reply his golden twin cut him short.

"You have to go along this corridor, then take a right, then at the next branch left and at the end of this corridor you find the office of the principal."

"Thanks." With a curt nod Jazz spun around and quickly left the twins in order to avoid that the bigger silver mechling would open his mouth again in his presence.

"What was that for Sunny? Now the munchkin is gone!", exclaimed the silver twin frustrated as he looked after the continually getting smaller shape of the little mechling in the distance.

"I just gave him the directions he asked for than to provoke him like you did. If you hadn't noticed til now the 'munchkin' comes also from the lower class of society and your words seemed to have hurt him. You should know better Sides.", replied Sunstreaker in a serious voice that was very unusual for him before he added a huffy "And don't call me Sunny!" to his speech.

Sideswipe was silent for a moment as he slowly fully realized the meaning of Sunstreaker's words. He and his twin were orphans for a long time now and often they spent most of their time on the streets rather than at the run-down orphanage, so that they hadn't had a too easy going life up til now. He really should know it better than to bully a mechling who also came from the lower class of society like he always tended to try to do with the higher ups who thought so mighty of themselves.

"Sorry Sunny.", apologized the silver twin guiltily while he smoothly ignored the prior warning of his twin to not call him by his nickname anymore.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to.", reminded the golden mechling his twin before he slightly shook his head and rather gave the other one a grin.

"Whatever. Let's go to our classroom. I bet that Blaster is already there and is longingly waiting for us.", suggested Sunstreaker with a grin on his face while he pointed in said direction.

"Sure. He is certainly worried sick about where we are.", joked Sideswipe clearly in a better mood now before he started walking together with his twin.

Blaster was a red and gray mechling who unlike the twins came from middle-class of society and was one of the best friends of the twins.

"Yo Blaster. What's up?", greeted Sideswipe his friend as he barely stepped in the classroom and spotted the red and gray mechling sitting in one of the back rows.

"Hey Sides and Sunny! I've already wondered what took you two so long?!", replied Blaster happily as the twins sat down directly a row in front of him on their seats, just so they could turn around to face him.

"You won't believe what happened to me and Sunny in the holidays...!", started Sideswipe to relate whereupon it lasted not long until an animated conversation formed.

The red visor of a blue mechling who just sat some seats away from the happily trio lighted up as he received an intern message that he immediately viewed more closely. Surprised about the sender of the massage that seemed to have been sent to all of the Decepticons he raised a metallic eyebrow unseen behind his red visor. Starscream...

Instantly Soundwave opened the intern message so he could view the contents of it. The first thing that captured his attention was a somewhat blurry photo of a little silver mechling with a blue visor who sat with an angry expression on his face on the cold ground. Afterward he looked up the text that went with the picture. Generally speaking demanded the content of the text that no matter who saw the little silver mechling first should bring him to Starscream immediately because the kid deserved a lesson. No one took the gray seeker on.

Before Soundwave had the chance to study the message any further their teacher stepped in the classroom and cleared his throat rather loudly while he gave the class a strict look.

As the students noticed their teacher it quickly got silent in the room and the ones that weren't seated on their seats sat hurriedly down. Pleased with the reaction of the students the teacher nodded and picked up a list of names from the desk so he could check the presence of his students. After he called every name out loud and received an affirmative answer in return the aged mech cleared his throat again.

"I'm happy about the fact that all are present on the first day of school. I can gladly announce that we will have a new face in our round. Just come in, don't be shy!", prompted the teacher the newcomer with an encouraging smile who had been waiting more or less patiently in the doorway.

All optics instantly fell on the silver little mechling with a blue visor who stepped in the room and stopped next to the teacher to face the class.

"Hey, that is the munchkin from before!", whispered Sideswipe surprised to his twin who just responded with a nod and an affirmative noise.

Soundwave recognized the little mechling at once as well who he just had seen on the photo from Starscream even though he couldn't help but notice that the silver mechling was considerably smaller than he seemed to be on the photo.

The fact that Jazz was too small for his age didn't escape the rest of the class either who started to feverishly whisper amongst themselves.

Jazz could very clearly hear the words 'midget', 'kid' and 'munchkin' amongst all the whispering. These words got him angry like nothing else but before he could dwell too long on it another word that he never had heard in such a situation reached his audios. 'Cute'. Baffled Jazz raised his head so he could locate the source of that particularly word. Not far from him he could spot a group of femmelings who giggled quietly amongst themselves and waved shyly.

Jazz couldn't help the impish grin that formed on his lips and the new boost of self-confidence as he slowly waved back.

"Quiet down, class! Silence now, please!", shouted the teacher in an attempt to get the class to quiet down before he looked with a friendly smile at the little silver mechling beside him.

"Don't you want to introduce yourself to the class?"

Jazz quickly nodded and looked straight forward to give the class all of his attention.

"Hey Guys! I'm Jazz! It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm sure we will get along just fine.", introduced Jazz himself with a loud and confident voice while a happily grin showed on his face that wormed a yearning sigh out of the femmelings.

"Very well then. You can sit over there next to Soundwave, the blue mechling. There is still a seat vacant.", instructed the old mech his new student while he pointed at the seat he spoke of.

Again quickly nodding Jazz stepped up to the vacant seat and sat down before he looked over to the blue mechling with a friendly smile that nearly seemed to be also a little bit shy while Soundwave regarded him with a neutral facial expression.

"Well, now that this is dealt with, let us begin with the lesson!", exclaimed the teacher whereupon he started his speech and along the way he turned the huge display on that functioned as a black board.

* * *

"...and don't forget to do the exercises of document 3, passage 7 until the next lesson." With these words, accompanied by the school bell, the class was over for now.

Immediately some students jumped off their seats and rushed out the class room like Unicron himself was after them.

"Hey, now is your chance to apologize to the munchki- I mean Jazz.", advised Sunstreaker his twin who looked over to the little mechling and quickly nodded.

But before Sideswipe could reach Jazz and talk to him another mechling beat him to it.

"I show you around the school.", informed Soundwave the smaller mechling in his usual monotone voice before he added something as an afterthought.

"If you want to."

Should Jazz accept his offer then this would be the perfect chance for the blue mechling to lead the other one directly in the arms of Starscream who wanted to teach the little mechling a lesson for himself. Jazz wouldn't even realize where Soundwave would lead him until it was too late. The little silver mechling wasn't familiar with the school grounds and had to trust Soundwave in that matter.

Unsure, Jazz regarded the blue mechling in front of him whose voice that didn't show any emotions made him somewhat uncomfortable. Besides the other one seemed to come from the middle-class, if not even from the upper class, of society who usually didn't make such an offer without any hidden agendas.

"Sure, why not?! Thanks.", agreed Jazz with some hesitation left in his posture. Slowly he stood up and went in the direction of the exit of the class room together with the bigger mechling who like the twins was about two heads taller than him.

"What is your name anyway?", asked Jazz the blue mechling with the red visor.

"Soundwave.", answered the bigger one curtly before the two were out the door and out of sight.

"What the hell does Soundwave want with Jazz? Usually he doesn't care about anyone and least of all about newcomers!", blurted Sideswipe out as the two mechlings were out of his sight.

"Why do you ask us? Who knows what goes on in his processor. The guy doesn't even talk most of the time!", replied Blaster uncomprehending and shook his head helplessly. He couldn't explain or even understand the event that occurred not some minutes ago.

"If that doesn't end badly...", voiced Sunstreaker his qualms in a hushed tone before the trio also left the classroom to enjoy the rest of their break.

* * *

"Along this corridor are the different laboratories located.", informed Soundwave monotonously as he pointed along said corridor before he started walking again.

The identity of other rooms revealed the blue mechling while walking past them until he stopped in front of a big, beautiful decorated door.

"The music room."

"The mucic room?", repeated Jazz the words of Soundwave who just nodded and could witness how Jazz's face immediately lit up.

"You mean a real music room with all sorts of instruments? That's fantastic! We do have lessons in music, right?", asked Jazz excitedly to be sure about this while his optics, hidden under his blue visor, roamed from the pretty doors to Soundwave.

"Positive.", answered the bigger mechling the question shortly. He couldn't help himself but to think that the excitement and the beaming grin of Jazz were rather cute so that the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. Against all his expectations the smaller mechling noticed at once the slight movement of his lips whereupon Jazz's grin just grew more, if that was even possible.

"Ha! I knew it! You aren't just an emotionless bot like you seem to want to convey to the others around you. So do say, you like music too?", wanted Jazz to know with such euphoria so that Soundwave was overwhelmed by so much happiness and seemed unable to cope with such a situation for a moment. After a long pause of hesitation he finally tried to answer.

"Positive. I enjoy the sound of music."

"Then we have something in common.", discovered Jazz with a pleased smile before he thoughtlessly voiced something else.

"I think we could become good friends. You're weird but I kinda like you."

Jazz always had the bad habit to become too fond of someone too early and too quick so that he often inevitably got hurt. But Jazz wouldn't be Jazz if he let something like that get him down. He always kept going, no matter what came his way.

These words threw Soundwave instantly for a loop who would never have anticipated a statement like that. He should be weird? The little silver mechling was much weirder if he really considered to make friends with him. But on the other hand had no one else til now said something like that to him so that the blue mechling couldn't help himself but to feel a little bit honored and touched.

But before Soundwave could have contemplated how to answer to that he spotted across the corridor a gray seeker.

Starscream.

* * *

_Cliffhanger!_

_Yeah, I know, I'm mean X'D_


End file.
